<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With a Yo Ho Ho by EnsanityFanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424345">With a Yo Ho Ho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsanityFanatic/pseuds/EnsanityFanatic'>EnsanityFanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Liberties with Bounties, Skull jokes, Time Travel, major confusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsanityFanatic/pseuds/EnsanityFanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The skeleton Brook is transported through time to when he had first regained his body...that was a skeleton. Witness his adventures as he attempts to find freedom on these roaring seas. Cross-Posted on Fanfiction.Net.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Back From the Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: This is my first fanfic on this site. I will be still figuring out this site.</p>
<p>For all of you who came from FFN, good to see you.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. It is the property of Eiichiro Oda.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn't felt this mist around him in two years. He hadn't expected to be able to feel again in general, after what had happened.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Was that his voice? It was.</p>
<p>"Where…am I?"</p>
<p>Looking around, it was pretty clear where he was. The question was <em>when </em>he was. He looked around and gasped. As he suspected, he was on the Rumbar Pirates' ship. What made gasp was that he knew when he was. He knew this because the corpses of the Rumbar Pirates were still on the ship, and last time putting the corpses into coffins had been the first thing he had done.</p>
<p>Knowing this, he realised that he had been transported 49 years ago, to when he had first come back to his body using his soul. Brook sighed, and began putting his crewmates' corpses into coffins again.</p>
<p>(He still wondered when they had gotten coffins in the first place, before realising they were just large wooden boxes.)</p>
<hr/>
<p>He was pleased to note that he had somehow absorbed Franky's nuttering about fixing ships, because he had managed to fix up the rudder to a decent standard. Rowing back to the ship, he leaped back on and tried to steer the boat to where their Eternal Pose to Water 7 was pointing. They had received said Pose as a measure for whenever they needed to fix their ship or get a new one.</p>
<p>A few hours and a lot of steering later he had made it out of the Florian Triangle. He turned and sat in a nearby chair before realising he wasn't the only one there.</p>
<p>It was Yorki.</p>
<p>(On further recount he had no shame recalling that he had screamed to the almighty heavens about what the unholy hell was going on.)</p>
<p>He then realised it was simply a transparent projection of Yorki and calmed down before once again wondering how on the Grand Line a transparent projection of Yorki was on his ship and was <em>speaking to him.</em></p>
<p>"Not that I'm complaining Brook ol' pal, but if I died, then how am I speaking to you right now? Also you happen to look just as good as a skeleton as you were alive." Yorki questioned.</p>
<p>Brook ran through every single possible explanation for how this could have happened, most of them regarding his Devil Fruit. Then he facepalmed and replied, "I may have an explanation for how this has happened. You know how my Devil Fruit allows me to come back from beyond the grave? Well I'm pretty sure that since I have now been to the underworld, I may or may not have become a spirit medium."</p>
<p>Yorki adopted his famous 'thinking' pose that simply consisted of him pinching his brow. "Well," he started, "seems like a perfectly plausible explanation. Think you could get the rest of the crew here too?"</p>
<p>Brook was internally laughing with joy about his new ability, but then stopped to consider this. He once again tried to reconnect with that other side from so long ago, looking for the familiar feeling of his friends' souls.</p>
<p>"I think I might have found them, give me a second…"</p>
<p>Slowly out of the air, more of the Rumbar Pirates appeared as transparent apparitions. Most, if not all of them still held their instruments. Once they had all appeared Brook blinked a few times, as if trying to convince himself that this was still happening. When he had, though…</p>
<p>"Yohohohohoho! This is quite a nice surprise! I never thought I could do this!" he exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Glad to see you back, Captain." one of the crew who had been with Brook in the Triangle greeted. "Oh wait, uh, First Mate." he hastily corrected upon seeing Yorki.</p>
<p>"Don't worry your socks off, mate. Let's just celebrate this occasion with some songs!" Yorki shouted.</p>
<p>The rest of the afternoon was spent going through many of the Rumbar Pirates' songs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was evening when Brook was once again solitarily making his way to Water 7. He remembered how he had handled telling Yorki and the crew about his time-travelling escapades. Thankfully, they had fully believed him, saying repeatedly that they were happy for him, and glad that he could see them again, albeit through manipulation of his Devil Fruit.</p>
<p>He once again checked the Pose, before retiring to bed for the night, hoping to have a good sleep.</p>
<p>Of course that was when a Sea King would attack him.</p>
<p>"Gah! That shock nearly gave me a heart attack! But of course I have no heart. Skull joke! Yohohohoho!" he exclaimed before remembering there was no one there. Oh well, he thought, drawing his sword. Let's get this over with.</p>
<p>(The chill of the underworld was a surprisingly good way to keep Sea King meat fresh.)</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was after a couple days, islands and Sea Kings when he finally made his way to Water 7. Checking the beris he had on him, he docked in a nice spot and made his way to a nearby ship-building company. It took several minutes to explain to all the people why he looked like—scratch that, was a skeleton.</p>
<p>A few minutes later he walked out with a couple hundred thousand beris missing and with the permit for a new ship. It wasn't as big as his old one, since he was only sailing alone so far, but it would do. The ship didn't have a name yet, so he decided he would bring back memories and call it the <em>Rumba.</em> The crew agreed it was a good name.</p>
<p>He took out the maps his crew had found and the Eternal Pose to the Twin Capes and set sail. He was off to find Laboon and Crocus to explain what had happened to the Rumbar Pirates. After that, he was unsure what to do. He would probably recruit Laboon, and gather a new crew until the Straw Hats arrived. He was smiling just thinking about them. Then he stopped and remembered that it would take many, many years to get to the Straw Hats' era. He was so far back in time that he was even before Roger's… era.</p>
<p>Huh. He could probably go talk to him before he became Pirate King.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrival and Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brook visits Crocus and Laboon. Needless to say, they are shocked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. It is owned and written by Eiichiro Oda.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breathing in the salty air, Brook could say it truly was good to be back. True, it was going to take half a lifetime for the Straw Hats to arrive, but he could mess around until then. Like how he was currently in a conversation with a very stunned Crocus who was having trouble understanding both his crew's misfortune and…</p><p>"I'm sorry, is my hearing okay? Because it's telling me that you're saying you're from the DAMN FUTURE!"</p><p>"Yes, I'm afraid it's true. I am from a terrible, terrible future." Brook hesitantly admitted.</p><p>(Flashes of what had happened attacked his mind and he shook his head not again never again)</p><p>"Well in that case I have officially reached the peak of the weirdness of this damn Grand Line. Devil Fruits this, crazy weather that, what's next? Willpower allowing you to override the wills of others?" Crocus near-shouted.</p><p>Brook did not want to confirm Crocus's suspicions. Ignoring this, he turned to Laboon, now the size of a small caravel, and asked, "Well, Laboon, you seem large enough to defend yourself now. Do you want to join my crew?" Laboon's response was a happy bellow as he jumped out of the water several times. He was a little sad that the skeleton's crew was gone though.</p><p>"Stop ignoring me!" Ah yes, Crocus was still there.</p><p>"Crocus, there is one thing I have still not mentioned to you. Through extensive usage of the Revive-Revive Fruit, I have become a spirit medium." As he finished his sentence, Yorki materialised and greeted, "Hey ol' buddy Crocus! How's the lighthouse watching going?"</p><p>Crocus was silent. Then he sat down, poured some water for himself, took a sip, and finally said, "Why hello to you too Yorki, I am doing fine. How is life in the afterlife?" In the ocean, Laboon happily bellowed his euphoria at seeing the former captain.</p><p>Yorki belted out a loud laugh before seeing Laboon, and glaring at Brook. "Hey, you seem to have forgotten something. Ahem, the Tone Dial?"</p><p>Brook pulled out said Dial, and allowed the Rumbar Pirates to appear. He then told Laboon, "Hey Laboon, me and the crew have a surprise for you. They may be dead, but from time to time I can help them appear in this world. We have a performance for you."</p><p>He clicked his Dial, then sat down at his piano.</p><p>
  <em>"Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho."</em>
</p><p>Laboon was ecstatic at hearing his favourite song, and started cooing to the beat enthusiastically.</p><p>
  <em>"Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Bink's Brew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sea wind blows, to where, who knows? The waves will be our guide.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O'er across the ocean's tide, rays of sunshine far and wide.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Birds, they sing of cheerful things, in circles passing by.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bid farewell to weaver's town, say so long to port renowned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cross the gold and silver seas, a salty spray puts us at ease.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Day and night, to our delight, the voyage never ends!"</em>
</p><p>Crocus had put aside his frustration and was listening to the music contently.</p><p>
  <em>"Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Bink's Brew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pirates we, eternally, are challenging the sea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our beds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hoisted high upon the mast, our Jolly Roger flies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere in the endless sky, stormy winds are blowing by.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Waves are dancing, evening comes, it's time to sound the drums!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But steady men, and never fear, tomorrow's skies are always clear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So pound your feet and clap your hands till sunny days return!"</em>
</p><p>Brook didn't care what anyone said, he would never get over playing this brilliant song.</p><p>
  <em>"Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Bink's brew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wave goodbye, but don't you cry, our memories remain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our days are but a passing dream, everlasting though they seem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beneath the moon, we'll meet again, the wind's our lullaby!"</em>
</p><p>Brook shot a knowing smile to Laboon.</p><p>
  <em>"So gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship our Bink's brew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sing a song and play along for all the oceans wide.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After all is said and done, you'll end up a skeleton.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So spread your tale from dawn till dusk upon these foamy seas!"</em>
</p><p>Everybody cheered loudly as they rounded out the rest of the song.</p><hr/><p>Brook spent the rough part of a month staying with Crocus and Laboon, and training both himself and them in combat. For Laboon it was because Laboon was his new First Mate, but his reasoning for Crocus was supposedly to "help defend himself."</p><p>After the month, he once again set sail on the Rumba, this time in search of a new tangible crew. He renamed his crew the New Rumbar Pirates in honour of their name. Brook took out the Log Pose Crocus had locked on the Twin Capes and made his way out to open sea with Laboon.</p><p>(Brook had asked Crocus where the Pose came from, and Crocus said he made them for a living. Apparently he had sold many by this point.)</p><hr/><p>"Yohohoho Laboon, we're going to need a full crew now. I think we sho-"</p><p>Brook was interrupted by a large explosion on the island in front of him. He could see several people running about screaming for some odd reason. Sighing, he turned the boat to see what appeared to a typical pirate raid on a village.</p><p>"What do you think about helping that village out, Laboon?" Upon hearing an affirmative whine, he sailed towards the island. Upon closer inspection Brook could actually two different pirate flags on the ships there. One was a crudely drawn goat skull jolly roger, while the other had the crossbones replaced by saxophones. It appeared the former were attacking while the latter were resupplying.</p><p>As he departed the boat, he drew his sword and began slashing at what he would call the 'Goat Pirates' while Laboon started ramming into parts of their ship.</p><p>However, a large beefy man with goat-like horns showed up and froze in shock. "You idiots! How are you all losing to just one perso…" his words were cut off as he realised Brook was a skeleton. "Never mind! I shall punish you after I rid of this fool."</p><p>Turning to Brook, he shouted, "How dare you attack my crew and ship! I'll have you know I'm known as Gary 'the Goat' and I'm worth 23 million berries! Get out of my way if you want to live!"</p><p>Brook's response was a flourish of his own, 33 million bounty poster.</p><p>Spluttering, Gary responded, "B-B-Bounties don't mean anything! They're just a measure of threat! I'm stronger than you!" His words appeared to restore his confidence, and he revealed his Devil Fruit by turning into his Goat hybrid form.</p><p>"I ate the Goat-Goat Fruit! I can turn into a Goat. These horns have killed hundreds who were unlucky enough to be in their path. You stand no chance, sk-skeleton!" he shouted.</p><p>Gary then charged at Brook, whose only response was to draw his sword and swipe once. The Goat's horns were cut off.</p><p>"GAH! My horns! You'll pay for this!" Gary shouted as he morphed back to a human and drew a sword. Brook responded by walking right past him.</p><p>"<strong>Three-Verse Humming: Arrow Notch Slash."</strong></p><p>Showers of blood erupted on Gary's skin. Groaning, Gary realised his mistake in challenging Brook and limped out of the town and into a nearby forest.</p><p>By the docks, Laboon had finished his demolition of the Goat Pirates' ship and was waiting by the <em>Rumba</em>.</p><p>Brook spoke to him, "I reckon we've done a good job here Laboon. I'm going to go purchase some supplies, so wait here for me. Be back soon!"</p><hr/><p>As he carried the last of his supplies back to the <em>Rumba</em>, a young man wearing a bowler hat who couldn't be older than 20 walked up to him.</p><p>The young man started, "My name is Benny, captain of the Sax Pirates. We were restocking at this village when the Goat Pirates came and tried to steal a treasure we had just found, as well as raid the village. That's when you saved us. I would be willing to give you something as a token of my appreciation."</p><p>Brook thought for a bit: 'I should ask him to join my crew. However, he already is the captain of one. Hang on, I have an idea.'</p><p>"Benny, I don't need to accept anything, but I do have one request."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Join my crew, the New Rumbar Pirates. You can stay with your own crew, you can just operate as like a subdivision of my crew. What do you think?"</p><p>Benny looked thoughtful, then smiled. "I'd be happy to accept your offer."</p><p>Brook laughed. "Yohohoho, that's good! After all, I currently only have two members of my crew. My first mate is by the docks right now."</p><p>Benny gasped, but then straightened himself. "Good thing we've got plenty of people specialising in all kinds of things. I've got 14 crewmates other than myself. Who is your First Mate anyway?"</p><p>They had walked to the docks by this point, and Brook called, "Hey, Laboon! I've found some people to join my crew!"</p><p>Benny wondered, "So your First Mate's name is Laboon, huh? Which one is h-" He was cut off when he saw the caravel-sized whale move close to the docks.</p><p>"Yep, this is Laboon! He's an Island Whale and my First Mate!"</p><p>In shock, Benny simply responded, "I'll go and tell my crew about the new arrangements then."</p><hr/><p>A few days later, the two ships <em>Rumba </em>and <em>Big Benny</em> sailed out of the docks. Brook had learned that Benny was an avid shipwright, and had built his boat himself. He also learned that Benny didn't quite have a bounty yet, and had come to the Grand Line to explore and sightsee.</p><p>He had told Benny that he had come for mostly the same reasons, adding that he also just wanted to move freely throughout the oceans.</p><p>A News Coo flew onto the deck with a newspaper and Brook paid and took it. Flipping through, he scanned through, noting the rise of the increasingly infamous Rocks Pirates, and some reports of a small time crew known as the Roger Pirates, until he reached the bounty poster section.</p><p>He noted two new ones:</p><p>'Dead Bones' Brook, worth 53 million berries;</p><p>'Ship Demolisher' Laboon, worth 15 million berries.</p><p>To say the least, he was rather pleased with the new bounties. When Benny asked him why, he responded with:</p><p>"Well, bounties are like a way of keeping score among pirates. Who's more famous than who, who's better than who. Some people take it to the absolute extreme and only calculate strength through bounties."</p><p>As the two ships continued sailing to wherever the Log Pose would take them, Brook felt a feeling of contentment.</p><p>'Well, this truly is the life.'</p><p>Of course the Grand Line heard him and immediately threw a hail-dagger storm on him.</p><p>-11 Years Before the God Valley Incident-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: So, that's chapter 2. I reckon it turned out pretty good, and longer than I hoped too, so that's a bonus. Please comment, and try checking out my other story too.</p><p>Sorry for the lack of Yorki in the second half of the chapter.</p><p>Let me know your opinions on my OC Benny. I needed to introduce him so I can fill in some gaps in Brook's crew. Aside from him, there will only be two other slightly important other OCs, and they'll be introduced in the next two chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Donuts, Guitars and Treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The plot thickens. It is revealed that Brook has associated himself with some... unsavoury folks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: These first few chapters will be known as the Old Romance Dawn arc. It'll end by Chapter 5.</p><p>After that we'll have the God Valley arc. I will be taking a few liberties with bounties in this chapter.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. It is owned and written by Eiichiro Oda.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-8 Years Before God Valley-</p><p>-Paradise-</p><p>-Goont Island-</p>
<hr/><p>It had been 3 years since Brook had returned from the future. He had mostly stayed in Paradise, except for one particular venture into the New World.</p><p>He had risen in fame gradually, not like the speed the Rocks Pirates had risen by. Either way, many pirates had wanted to join his crew, however to his dismay none of them had been musicians. After a while, pirates started attacking his crew repeatedly, hoping to usurp his fame. However, Brook had trained Benny and Laboon, and Benny had adapted quickly, even gaining a bounty for himself eventually.</p><p>He took another look at the bounty posters on the notice board on the <em>Rumba</em>.</p><p>'Dead Bones' Brook—133 million berries</p><p>'Ship Demolisher' Laboon—85 million berries</p><p>'Killer Sax' Benny—55 million berries</p><p>One part of his bounty poster was funny. Instead of saying 'WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE' like the rest, it simply read 'WANTED AS IS'. Brook was pretty sure this was to ward away any confusion over his status. Yorki had agreed, and made several jokes about it.</p><p>(The day after Benny had received his first bounty, 25 million, and epithet, he had asked why it was this. Benny replied that he used his saxophone to whack people with. When Brook asked why it didn't break, Benny had muttered something vague about Seastone.)</p>
<hr/><p>As he stood on the <em>Rumba</em>, there was a mighty shout from the <em>Big Benny</em>. As Brook jumped over to their ship, he found out why. There had been a chest floating in the ocean, and Benny had retrieved it and opened it to find a Devil Fruit.</p><p>"Captain! Do you think Benny should eat it or not?" a speculative crewmate asked.</p><p>"Alright, listen up!" Brook shouted, and the loud din quieted. "We shall have a new policy regarding Devil Fruits. Whoever finds it, can do whatever they want with it. Eat it, sell it, whatever. In accordance to this, it is Benny's choice whether he wants to eat it or not."</p><p>Benny was still for a moment, then he suddenly ate the fruit, retching at the taste.</p><p>Everybody cheered, and waited for something to happen. Nothing happened immediately, so they decided it couldn't be a Zoan. Benny decided to try and transform into an element, but nothing happened either. Giving up, Benny took a step forward… and disappeared. For about a quarter of a second. Then he reappeared at the other end of the ship.</p><p>There was silence, then…</p><p>"How did you that?"</p><p>"You were so fast!"</p><p>"I didn't even see you!"</p><p>"So, how did it taste?"</p><p>Benny was heavily surprised by this outcome. "I reckon I might have eaten the Speed-Speed fruit or something.</p><p>Yorki materialised and added, "Well, at least you won't be late to any meetings anymore." He laughed, remembering all the times Benny had been late to crew meetings. To the side, the Rumbars played a peculiar tune.</p><p>Brook suddenly shouted, "Land ho! We're approaching Goont Island. The Pose'll need three days to set, so more than enough for Benny to learn to use his Devil Fruit."</p><p>The crew cheered and prepared to dock the two ships.</p>
<hr/><p>After dealing with a couple reckless bounty hunters, the New Rumbar Pirates made their way to the far side of Melifor Town, the largest town on Goont Island. They had already bought supplies and were now testing Benny's fruit.</p><p>Which was being showcased by Benny running circles around everybody present, literally.</p><p>"Hey, Benny! Play us a tune!"</p><p>Obliging, Benny pulled out his saxophone while still running. Playing a song, he realised it was playing much too fast for anyone but him to comprehend. Slowing it down, he realised that he himself had actually slowed down to walking pace.</p><p>"Yohohohoho! Benny, I reckon you've found a good fruit!"</p><p>"Agreed, Brook. I could just dash up to our foes and give 'em the 'Good Ol' Benny Song!'"</p><p>Everybody visibly cringed, remembering the last time Benny had played the 'Good Ol' Benny Song!' within 50 metres of them. Even through the earplugs, their eardrums had nearly completely shattered. (Though Brook had no ears, yohohoho!) And the less said about their foes, the better.</p><p>While Benny was testing frequencies and speeds wild enough to make dogs run for their lives, Brook noticed Laboon hurtling towards them at the nearby coast. Running to him, he asked, "Laboon, what is it?"</p><p>Laboon responded with a few unhappy whines as well as a bellow that he and Laboon used as a code on the New Rumbar Pirates to mean 'Danger'.</p><p>On high alert, he returned to his crew, telling them something was going on in the town.</p>
<hr/><p>What Brook saw was most decidedly <em>not </em>good.</p><p>It was the Rocks Pirates. Thankfully, it didn't look like their main ship. Unfortunately, it was still flying their flag. Panicking as he tried to figure out who it was, he raced into the town with Benny with the crew following and Laboon racing back to the ship.</p><p>If it was Newgate (not Whitebeard, he corrected), he was okay. If it was Kaido, he was in for a tough fight. If it was actually Rocks, he might as well start running. As he ran and thought, he knew he was forgetting someone.</p><p>He remembered who it was just as he passed the donut shop.</p><p>The future Yonko, and future Queen of Totto Land, who he had met and stole from before, Charlotte Linlin.</p><p>A MEMBER OF THE ROCKS PIRATES</p><p>CHARLOTTE LINLIN</p><p>BOUNTY: 500 MILLION BERRIES</p><p>Currently, she was inside the donut shop watching a certain red-haired small toddler eat donuts while the owner was lying motionless on the floor and an employee was huddling in the corner. Brook grabbed Benny and silently walked inside.</p><p>Upon seeing Brook, Linlin began grinning (only slightly maniacally) and walked over to him.</p><p>"Hello, Brook. Long time no see, huh? You too, Benny. Why aren't you in the New World with the rest of us?"</p><p>If Brook was visibly unnerved, he did not show it. "Yes, Linlin, it has been a while. Why aren't you in the New World with the others? Is it because of him?"</p><p>Linlin scoffed. "Partially. I need somewhere to put the children. This should do." She then suddenly scowled. "You touch them and I wi-"</p><p>Brook held up his hands and agreed, "Understood, don't injure the kids. We're only going to be here for about three days so our Pose can set. Come on Benny, out of the donut shop. Oh actually, excuse me Linlin, may I please se-"</p><p>Benny could only watch as Brook was easily punched straight out of the ex-donut shop. Ex, as the entirety of its stock had been eaten by the small child that was now grinning contently.</p><p>"I can see my Haki still needs work, anyways good to see you Linlin, and…"</p><p>"Katakuri. Don't ask where the others are."</p><p>As Linlin walked away with Katakuri, Brook visibly breathed a sigh of relief. He could not believe the same person that was a terrifying Yonko could have a cordial side. Though, that may be because of that time they visited the New World.</p><p>The employee from earlier walked over to the owner, and checked for a pulse. "He's dead." the employee grimly confirmed. He walked over to Brook, and asked, "How do you know that fiend?"</p><p>Absentmindedly, the employee pulled out and strummed a guitar.</p><p>Yorki materialised, and quickly asked Brook, "Is she far away enough?" in an uncharacteristically low voice. The employee showed no reaction and continued strumming his guitar. After Brook nodded in the affirmative, Yorki continued, "We met her and her crew during an… unpleasant venture to the New World."</p>
<hr/><p>"You see, one year ago, we decided we had spent quite a long time in Paradise. So we decided to visit the New World. Its weather is not only many times more treacherous than in Paradise, it is also famously the playground of the infamous crew, the Rocks Pirates.</p><p>So as you can see, we were on high guard as we entered. After five days, we happened to find a large treasure hidden on an island. However, it happened to belong to the notorious one they call the 'Embodiment of Greed', John."</p><p>—Flashback—</p><p>A MEMBER OF THE ROCKS PIRATES</p><p>JOHN</p><p>BOUNTY: 430 MILLION BERRIES</p><p>John was furious. "What are you doing by my treasure! Get the hell out of my sight before I <em>vaporise </em>you! No, I'll <em>eviscerate </em>you!" Drawing his sword, he grinned and rushed to Brook. His sword glinted black before it clashed with Soul Solid.</p><p>Brook grimaced as the hoarder slashed furiously at him. As he channeled the chill of the underworld, he quickly parried each of John's attacks. Turning to face him, Brook quickly leapt backward and prepared an attack.</p><p>"<strong>Gavotte: Leap Forward.</strong>" As he rushed forward, John groaned in pain but quickly turned to face Brook and leapt at him. Slicing many times, he managed to inflict several hits before Brook vanished from sight.</p><p>"Don't be silly. You think I don't know about Shave?" As John reached out with his Haki, he easily found Brook rushing around at admittedly fast speeds for a Shave. He easily prepared to face Brook's attack.</p><p>John was then hit by a bullet that his Armament Haki repelled. Annoyed, he turned to face the culprit but was kept busy by Brook rushing forward and freezing a good chunk of his left hand.</p><p>"You want a true battle? I'll give you one! <strong>Fiery Rush of Wealth!</strong>" John yelled as his sword glowed with gold fire and he rushed to Brook. Brook responded by lighting his own sword in blue, ice-cold flames that emanated chill instead of heat.</p><p>As the two ran past each other Brook and John slashed once each. Brook burst into flames while John recoiled at the deep cut on his front that was rapidly freezing. Brook quickly rolled around to nullify the flames, drinking milk afterwards. John, however, was less lucky. He was half-frozen, probably the only thing preventing him from dying from blood loss.</p><p>"You know, John, you've been the strongest fighter I've seen in a long time. I must congratulate you, as my heart nearly leaped out of my throat a few times during this fight." He straightened himself up and grinned. "Though I have no heart of course. Skull joke! Yohohohoho!"</p><p>John grimaced. "I suppose you'll take my treasure now. Still, it isn't all of it, of course. I've got all of it hidden in a wonderful location. After all, you have to if you own the largest treasure in the world! Gehehehehe!"</p><p>Brook was about to correct him, but then realised that the One Piece was still a myth at this time. Either way, he breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to leave.</p><p>"Oh would you look at that, the others are here." And promptly stopped and turned. Nearing the coast was, very clearly, the main ship of the Rocks Pirates. Standing on the figurehead and emanating Conqueror's Haki from what must be <em>kilometres </em>away was what looked like Xebec himself.</p><p>John grinned, and started limping to his rowboat. Brook promptly panicked. <em>Hard. </em>Attempting to sprint back to Benny and the others, he was suddenly stopped by a thunderbolt hitting directly where he was just standing.</p><p>"Oh, didn't I mention it?" John added. "I wasn't the only one on the island."</p>
<hr/><p>As Benny watched his captain run around John from up on a nearby hill, he quickly distracted the greedy pirate by shooting him with a pistol. It didn't do much, but it stopped him long enough for Brook to secure a victory.</p><p>Then the 500 million woman showed up to ruin their day.</p><p>Panicking, Benny feared for the worst, and hoped to all 23 gods that he knew that Brook would survive. Then he stopped.</p><p>"Benny, why aren't you worrying? asked Locky, one of the crew.</p><p>"Look at Brook." As he said that, Locky watched Brook manifest his soul and slice at the miniature cloud and sun around the tall woman's neck. To the woman's surprise, the cloud and sun were actually harmed by the attack.</p><p>As Benny and the others watched, Brook was not having too much trouble against Linlin, but it took noticeably more effort on Brook's part compared to his fight with John. Eventually, as the Rocks' ship grew nearer. Brook and Linlin appeared to stop and talk, which led to Brook seemingly walking away back to the <em>Rumba </em>and the <em>Big Benny. </em></p><p>Benny and the others raced back down the hill, where Brook told them, "We need to go. Now." Benny agreed, as now Rocks' presence weighed on him like a 10kg weight.</p><p>"What about the treasure?" asked Skit.</p><p>"Forget the treasure, we need our lives first!" Brook looked exasperated as he prepared his own ship. "I may be able to beat John and maybe Linlin or Kaido, but certainly not Newgate, and most definitely not Rocks." He finally unfurled the sail and sailed to an island they knew to have coating, in order to head back to Paradise.</p>
<hr/><p>"That's what happened when we went to the New World. During that entire event, Brook had told me to keep hidden as he didn't know if Armament Haki could damage me or not. But I saw the whole thing." Yorki finished.</p><p>The employee finished his song and stated, "So you're staying in Paradise until you're strong enough for the New World? I can agree with that sentiment." Saying that, he walked up to Brook and asked, "You did say in the paper that you only took musicians, right? Well allow me, David, to join your crew."</p><p>Brook was curious, and asked why. David responded, "Funny thing, I was once a pirate too. Had a bounty and everything under the name, 'Henry.' Then I got wrecked in the New World. I managed to disguise myself and use Mariejois to cross the Red Line. Then I found work here. I reckon it wouldn't be too bad of an idea if I went back."</p><p>Brook then wondered, "Just one question. What was your bounty?"</p><p>"90 million, though it's inactive. They presume that I'm dead."</p><p>"Well yohohoho David! You're officially a member of the New Rumbar Pirates!"</p><p>The crew, who had come in after Linlin left, all rejoiced.</p><p>("Why wasn't your bounty increased, after what happened then?" asked David. Brook responded, "Simple. The Marines never found out.)</p>
<hr/><p>After leaving Goont, now with navigator David at the helm of the <em>Rumba</em>, they were almost immediately attacked by pirates. Specifically, it seemed, it was a jeering crew called the Hand Pirates.</p><p>"Fear me, fear me! For I am the great 'All-Hand' Hamish!"</p><p>CAPTAIN OF THE HAND PIRATES</p><p>'ALL HAND' HAMISH</p><p>BOUNTY: 220 MILLION BERRIES</p><p>"I've been seeking you for a while now, rookie! You are nothing compared to my might. My bounty is nearly twice yours!" Hamish shouted.</p><p>Suddenly, Brook sensed someone by his sword. Drawing it and turning, he saw a hand there, which he quickly cut into shreds. It simply disintegrated.</p><p>"It won't matter. For I have eaten the Hand-Hand Fruit! It allows me to spawn hands anywhere I can see! These hands will obey my every command, and even if you injure them, I take no damage! Handadadadadada!"</p><p>Brook noted the similarities to Robin's powers, before shaking himself. This would be easier than he thought, as he could just get Laboon to sink Hamish's ship. But for now…</p><p>"Oi David! You got any specialties?" he asked.</p><p>David smirked, and drew three revolvers from his pocket. Then three from another. Finally two from his trouser pockets. "Let's play a game! You're facing 'Gun-Luck Henry!' Fate will see if you get shot."</p><p>Facing Hamish's crew, he started juggling his eight revolvers simultaneously. He fired off six quick shots, then six more.</p><p>Fourteen of Hamish's crew were hit. "Idiots! You're all idiots! How were so many of you hit?" Hamish asked in disbelief. "Never mind! Kieran! Get him!"</p><p>Kieran smirked, and jumped at David, brandishing a large shield and a double-ended sword.</p><p>FIRST MATE OF THE HAND PIRATES</p><p>'DOUBLE-BLADE' KIERAN</p><p>BOUNTY: 105 MILLION BERRIES</p><p>However, Benny intercepted him and blocked with his seastone Saxophone. Rushing around him using his Devil Fruit, he managed to knock Kieran into a mast. Kieran snarled, and started spinning his sword. He rushed Benny while spinning his sword furiously but Benny was fast enough to simply dodge through the blades.</p><p>Benny grinned. "It's time for the one you've all been waiting for! THE GOOD OL' BENNY SONG!"</p><p>Grimacing, the New Rumbar Pirates hastily plugged their ears (or earholes, in Brook's case). Laboon quickly dived into the water as Benny played notes on such a high volume and frequency that the collective eardrums of the <em>entirety </em>of the Hand Pirates promptly exploded.</p><p>Hamish, who had used his powers to cover his ears, screamed in frustration. Wordlessly, he charged at Brook, making many more hands on himself, which picked up swords.</p><p>"<strong>TEN-SWORD STYLE! WHIRLWIND!</strong>" Hamish shouted furiously. His hands started quickly despawning and respawning on his body while slashing, giving the appearance of a whirlwind. Brook countered with a quick lunge between the slashes, which froze two of his swords and hands. Quickly kicking them to pieces, he took advantage of Hamish's confusion and quickly and precisely froze each of his legs and shoulders.</p><p>As Hamish tried to spawn hands to throw off the ice, which he did at some parts, Brook rushed past him, slashing all the while. Hamish parried, before throwing one of his swords at Brook. Brook quickly stated, "<strong>Prelude: To Iron.</strong>" He stabbed at the sword quickly and it shattered.</p><p>Quickly recovering, Hamish tried to move over to Brook, but fell over due to the ice. Brook causally walked over with an open blade then sheathed it. Cuts erupted over Hamish's body.</p><p>"Looks like we're done here. Laboon!" he shouted.</p><p>Answering the call, Laboon resurfaced and rammed through the enemy ship, before pushing the <em>Rumba </em>and the <em>Big Benny</em> away quickly.</p><p>As they sailed away, David asked, "When do you reckon we go back to the New World, Captain?"</p><p>Brook hummed in thought. "We'll need to get a grasp on Haki first. We know what it is, but we haven't learnt it yet. Once we've done that, we can go on ahead."</p>
<hr/><p>-A few days later-</p><p>As Brook snored away in his bed, Yorki materialised and walked onto the deck. Seeing the News Coo before him, he pulled out the customary 100 berries and paid.</p><p>The News Coo chirped, dropped a paper and flew off into the rising sun.</p><p>Picking up the paper, he noted the 'Defeat of notorious pirate 'All-Hand' Hamish at the hands of 'Dead Bones' Brook.'</p><p>Flipping through (he still didn't know how he could interface with physical things) the paper, he noted Xebec being Xebec, and Roger's crew entering the Grand Line. Smiling as he thought of Brook's words of Roger becoming the Pirate King later, he flipped to the bounties section.</p><p>And promptly screamed loud enough to wake up half the crew.</p><p>'Dead Bones' Brook—333 million berries</p><p>'Ship Demolisher' Laboon—100 million berries</p><p>'Killer Sax' Benny—165 million berries</p><p>'Gun Luck' Henry—90 million berries (reinstated)</p><p>Though the last one was the one he screamed over.</p><p>'Apparition' Rumba—15 million berries</p><p>"My god, they think I'm a Kl-Klaubatermann, how could they?" Yorki muttered.</p><p>An awake David walked over to the grief-stricken Yorki and attempted to snap him out of it. "Hey, this isn't too bad. I mean, I don't have my identity either."</p><p>"Yeah, well, at least it was your <em>choice</em>."</p><p>"Then why don't you march up to a Marine base and give them a piece of your mind?"</p><p>Yorki seemed thoughtful for a second. Then he went to Brook's room and threw him out of bed. Everyone sweatdropped as the spirit yelled at the skeleton about David's plan. Then Yorki dematerialised and Brook wearily spluttered, "I'll be back in half an hour." Saying that, he jumped off the boat and started running on the water to a Marine base.</p><p>(When Brook returned forty minutes later with half a Buster Call on his tail, Benny shouted, "Did you go to <em>Marineford </em>or something?" Yorki grinned and Brook groaned.)</p><p>(Half a week later, Yorki's poster picture had changed to him standing proudly in the middle of Marineford on top of a pile of groaning Marines and at least one Rear Admiral. His name was changed back to 'Calico' Yorki and his bounty was now 150 million berries.)</p><p>("What did you even <em>do</em> in Marineford?" Yorki grinned maniacally in response and Brook shook in fear.)</p><p>-8 Years Before God Valley-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: And that's a wrap! Hope I didn't insult too many of you with these bounties. I'll change them if necessary. If you're wondering what happened at Marineford, let's just say it involved premature angry Armament Haki unlocking. Not permanently, but it was spur of the moment.</p><p>We're going to the New World next chapter!</p><p>Also, I'm going to post some details right here about bounties and such.</p><p>'Dead Bones' Brook: Bounty 333 million. Acts: Piracy, defying the World Government, clashing with a 'Paradise Lord' and triumphing, destruction of several naval bases.</p><p>'Ship Demolisher' Laboon: Bounty 100 million. Acts: Piracy, destruction of at least 45 marine ships, association with 'Dead Bones' Brook.</p><p>'Killer Sax' Benny: Bounty 165 million. Acts: Piracy, defying the World Government, spontaneous combustion of the eardrums of a Vice Admiral, destruction of several naval bases, association with 'Dead Bones' Brook.</p><p>'Gun Luck' Henry: Bounty 90 million. Acts: Piracy, defying the World Government, playing a version of 'North Blue Roulette' that has killed hundreds, association with 'Dead Bones' Brook.</p><p>'Calico' Yorki: Bounty 150 million. Acts: Piracy, defying the World Government, association with 'Dead Bones' Brook, defacing of a Rear Admiral and several hundred of Marines, publicly defacing Marineford.</p><p>See you guys next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The To-Be Pirate King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three islands. Skysbane, Lisbore and Wano.</p><p>Yes, Wano.</p><p>Roger appears too, in case you were wondering.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SENT THEIR SUPPORT! Either way, here's Chapter 4 bringing with it November and less cases (For Australia). So sorry this was late as well.</p><p>And now, onto the story. For we are now in the New World!</p><p>The terms 'Paradise Lord' and 'New World Emperor' may pop up a couple times. Paradise Lords are the big fish of Paradise, such as Hamish from last chapter. New World Emperors (or Shinsekai Emperors) are the big fish of the New World, sort of like beta-Yonko. Brook is not quite NWE level yet, since he hasn't been acknowledged as such.</p><p>One last thing. Why didn't Benny use the 'Song' on Gary the Goat in Chapter 2? Because he hadn't composed it yet. He made it during the Chapter 2-3 timeskip.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not One Piece. It is owned and written by Eiichiro Oda (who is taking a break).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-5 Years Before God Valley-</p><p>-New World-</p><p>-Skysbane Island-</p><hr/><p>Ah, Skysbane Island. A 'stairway to heaven', a beautiful, lush environment that stretched to Sky Islands above, and currently the site of a massive battle between a certain talking skeleton, a reanimated spirit and a <em>very </em>pissed off native.</p><p>"Get out of this land! This is the land of my ancestors, the great Skysbaners! We have been trading with the People of the Sky for countless millennia! Begone from this place!" the native yelled as he unleashed a flurry of Reject Dial hits, using Armament Haki to absorb the hits.</p><p>Grimacing, Brook Shaved out of the way, while Yorki simply phased through the blow. As Yorki spun around to deal an Armament-enhanced punch, Brook shot forward and impaled the native on his sword.</p><p>Ignoring the cold, he used his bare hands to pull out the sword, before beating a drum and speeding through the air.</p><p>Brook sighed, before shouting, "Benny! Ignore Shiki! We need the 'Benny Song' now, dammit! Force Five!"</p><p>"Got it!" came the response. Brook and Yorki hastily jammed earplugs into their ears as the melodic opening chords of the Song started playing.</p><p>Then came Benny's speed enhanced 'Sonic Booming Opera Chorus'.</p><p>Travis's ears visibly glowed a colour it should not be glowing, while Shiki's cries of pain could be heard from the other side of the island.</p><p>As the Benny Song finished, Yorki pulled back his fist and leapt to Travis, quickly knocking him out.</p><p>"Well," Yorki started, "that sucked."</p><hr/><p>On the other side of the island, David was clearing out Shiki's division, while Benny was tying up the man in question.</p><p>A MEMBER OF THE ROCKS PIRATES</p><p>'GOLDEN LION' SHIKI</p><p>BOUNTY: 500 MILLION BERRIES</p><p>Said man was currently bleeding out from his ears.</p><p>"I swear, I'll have you on a pike! How did you rookies even beat me, anyway? I'm one of the strongest on the Rocks!" Shiki shouted in exasperation.</p><p>One of Benny's crewmates, 'Fish-Face' Simmi worth 15 million, shot back, "Because Benny's great, unlike you."</p><p>'Dandy Man' Dapper worth 35 million, chorused in with "Hear, hear!"</p><p>Shiki grimaced. He was simply out on a raid, when he found out the New Rumbar Pirates had been on the island. Eager to succeed where John and Linlin had failed, he had challenged them. However, the Captain Brook wasn't there, the First Mate Laboon had sunk his ship, and the Second Mate Benny had easily defeated him.</p><p>At least they were strong.</p><hr/><p>Brook tiredly limped over to the native's limp form. Suddenly, his Observation alerted him and he parried the arrow shot at him with his sword.</p><p>A large army of natives, one holding a bow, all gasped. "So he was the one who took down Travis," one whispered.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"He can't have,"</p><p>Travis then started coughing, as he got up. Brook quickly pointed a sword at him.</p><p>Travis then responded, "Why?"</p><p>Confused, Brook responded, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Why didn't you kill me? I was at your mercy."</p><p>"I prefer not to kill people. It's not something I prefer to do if I can help it."</p><p>Grimacing, Travis then asked, "Then why are you here?"</p><p>"To stop and let the Pose set. We might restock as well."</p><p>"In that case, feel free. I don't detect any malicious intent from you or your crew, so you should be fine." Travis then paused. "Are you, perchance, heading to Wano?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I need to run an errand. I promised someone I would visit Wano, and bring something back as proof."</p><p>"In that case, yes, you can join my crew."</p><p>Travis groaned. "No, I'm simply tagging along for my best interests." Turning to the natives, he told them, "Protect the stairway, and keep up your Haki. Jaeki, you're in charge until I get back. Make sure their resistance to Conqueror's Haki doesn't diminish." He then unleashed a final, small wave of Conqueror's Haki, upon which none of the natives fell, but some flinched.</p><p>Brook grinned. "Then welcome aboard. It's good to see you with us. Though I have no eyes for seeing yohohoho!"</p><hr/><p>-4 Years Before God Valley-</p><p>-New World-</p><p>-Lisbore Island-</p><hr/><p>When Brook expected to meet the future Pirate King, he expected a man standing with pride and honour. Someone brave, strong and smart who would always defend his nakama.</p><p>What he got was a laughing man who radiated easiness, but at the same time really would defend his nakama.</p><p>"So you're Brook, eh? The man who defeated a Paradise Lord, and frequently clashes with the Rocks?" the future 'Dark King' Rayleigh enquired.</p><p>FIRST MATE OF THE ROGER PIRATES</p><p>SILVERS RAYLEIGH</p><p>BOUNTY: 240 MILLION BERRIES</p><p>"Yes. You're the First Mate of Roger over there?" Brook replied, pointing to Roger who was currently laughing and telling stories with Benny and David.</p><p>"Yes, and I swear he's giving me more grey hairs by the day." Rayleigh groaned. A laughing Gaban strolled up and nudged Rayleigh.</p><p>"Lighten up, Ray! He's just a bit excited to meet another rival of Rocks, that's all!"</p><p>A MEMBER OF THE ROGER PIRATES</p><p>SCOPPER GABAN</p><p>BOUNTY: 200 MILLION BERRIES</p><p>Brook shivered. "No, I don't believe I would last any time against Rocks. The man's an absolute demon."</p><p>"I'll drink to that. Bloody hell, the only reason I don't pass out near him when Roger suicidally challenges him is because of Roger's own Conqueror's Haki." Rayleigh agreed.</p><p>"Hey! It ain't suicidal! I can last!" came Roger's angered response. "And Newgate's fine with it!"</p><p>CAPTAIN OF THE ROGER PIRATES</p><p>GOL D. ROGER</p><p>BOUNTY: 650 MILLION BERRIES</p><p>"Newgate is on Rocks' crew, so you're opinion doesn't matter." Rayleigh responded.</p><p>As Roger and Rayleigh argued again, with a laughing Gaban by their side, Yorki was sitting in the bar corner with Travis.</p><p>"So how come you ain't partying?"</p><p>Travis snorted. "There's no need. I'm here on business only."</p><p>"Pah, lighten up! It's just us two crews in a bar, the sun's shining, it's a beautiful day and you should really have a drink." Yorki said as he chugged back his own drink.</p><p>"Aren't you meant to be a disembodied spirit? And also, what you just said was punching Murphy's Law in the face."</p><p>The bar door promptly exploded inward and burst into pieces upon meeting Roger's Armament-hardened head.</p><p>"Now, now, now. Who's holding a 'Hate on Rocks' party without me?" came a familiar and terrifying voice.</p><p>Roger yelled back, "It's not all of us, just the competent crews! So us and the Rumbars! Not you!"</p><p>The voice coldly responded, "Says the one with a lower bounty, you scum-bucket."</p><p>"Limpet-rancher." Roger countered.</p><p>"Stork-feeder."</p><p>"Rocks-fearer."</p><p>"Absolute bastard."</p><p>"Treacherous wench."</p><p>"Scum of the earth."</p><p>"Prostitute."</p><p>"Way out of my league."</p><p>Roger placed a hand onto his chest with false drama. "You're breaking my heart. Why would you say that?"</p><p>An Armament punch from Rayleigh snapped him out of it.</p><p>Yorki was heavily surprised by the woman, then remembered Brook's annoying habit.</p><p>"Excuse me, miss. May I ple—" Yorki quickly punted him into a wall. Then Yorki was floored by the woman's Conqueror's as she moved to speak.</p><p>"As far as I'm concerned, you should hear people out when they say things. You beat them up afterwards. Like I'm going to do to a certain fool after I deal with this."</p><p>Brook had gotten back and immediately said, "Sorry for the interruption, may I please see your panties?"</p><p>The woman paused, then laughed for half a minute before turning to a still-floored Yorki and saying, "Sorry about that. I can see your behaviour was well-warranted." She then turned her Conqueror's Haki onto Brook and knocked him out.</p><p>"So this is the skeleton who clashes with the Rocks? Doesn't seem strong to me."</p><p>David spat onto the ground by her feet and spoke. "Who the unholy hell are you, witch-devil-demon-spawn?"</p><p>The woman laughed harder, before pulling out a bounty poster.</p><p>CAPTAIN OF THE SPADE PIRATES</p><p>'WITCH-DEMON OF THE SEAS' PORTGAS D. ROUGE</p><p>BOUNTY: 700 MILLION BERRIES</p><p>David paled considerably. "I know you. You're the one that did my crew in 6 years ago. You slaughtered all of them, even though you only had half your bounty then. Why the hell are you here? Are you here for revenge?"</p><p>Rouge sneered. "Oh, you're the New World pirate who had the luck to go through all of Paradise without meeting a Paradise Lord. Yeah, I remember you. Why did I slaughter your crew? To pass the time. No hard feelings, <em>David?</em>"</p><p>David shrieked, "HOW? How do you know my name?"</p><p>"Recognised you. From Baterilla."</p><p>"SHIT!" David shouted as he ran out of the room and yelled, "Laboon! Get me to the other side of this island! Please!" The galleon sized whale, complied and let David get on and get out.</p><p>Rayleigh then nervously asked, "Have you seen Shakky around? I haven't seen her…"</p><p>"I'm not gonna tell you. I may approve of you going after her, but you're going to be hard-pressed to get me to tell someone on <em>Roger's</em> crew useful information."</p><p>"Hey, Rouge! You used my name!" a waking Roger greeted.</p><p>Rouge then turned to Roger and nonchalantly said, "So I did. In other news, Garp's coming now. You ready?"</p><p>"Am I ever! HEY, GARP!"</p><p>A faint shout was heard. "HEY, ROGER! PREPARE TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED!"</p><p>Rouge visibly facepalmed. "I'm getting the fuck out of here." She then Shaved out of the room to rejoin her crew.</p><p>After Rouge had left, Brook woke up. Then Garp shot into the bar at Roger and the two started arm-wrestling. After Roger slammed Garp's hand down Garp started pummelling Roger with his fists as the two started to fight.</p><p>"I'll… just go then." Brook whispered as he exited the now-damaged bar. The rest of the Rumbar's exited with him.</p><p>(No, the bar did not explode. No, he did not run away screaming. That was David, not him.)</p><hr/><p>-3 Years Before God Valley-</p><p>-New World-</p><p>-Wano Country-</p><p>-The Flower Capital-</p><hr/><p>Ah, Wano Country. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, and children are playing in the town square. What a wonderful time to be ali—</p><p>"It's Lord Oden!"</p><p>"He's trying to escape again!"</p><p>As civilians shouted the news, the man in question had accidentally run into a bit of trouble. Namely, two ships and a whale accidentally ramming straight through his makeshift raft.</p><p>"You idiots! Get out of my way!" the exasperated teenager yelled.</p><p>"Yohohohoho! Sorry about that, young man! I could lend you a hand escaping if you wanted." a skeleton spoke, much to Oden's surprise.</p><p>He quickly got over it and asked, "Really!"</p><p>A dark-skinned fellow wearing a tribal cloak walked up and plainly spoke, "No. I'm here on business only. Would you happen to know how to get to the Flower Capital?"</p><p>Oden groaned. "Since I can't get out anyway, fine. You want the boring way or the exciting way?"</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, the ships were flying up a giant waterfall. Powered by fish.</p><p>(The New Rumbar Pirates chalked it up to New World craziness.)</p><p>(Laboon had elected to stay behind, and was in an interesting conversation with fish regarding Sea Kings.)</p><hr/><p>"I'm looking for a man named Katsuzo. I owe him a favour." Travis began.</p><p>Oden looked down. "He's dead. I'm planning to commemorate him."</p><p>Travis looked horrified, before turning the corner and seeing Katsuzo's remains.</p><p>The man's son spotted Travis, jogging to him and sadly greeting him. "I see you've found out. At least he would have been happy you finally made it..."</p><p>Travis was still in grief. "Please, let me repay you. Forget what Katsuzo-san promised me. I'll give you anything for your loss."</p><p>"No. He would have wanted you to have it." Saying that, Katsuzo's son pulled out what Travis had been promised so many years ago. An engraved drum, painstakingly carved.</p><p>Looking at this, Brook felt close to tears. Not even making a skull joke, he walked up to Travis, and knelt down. "I apologise for anything I may have caused you, I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's not your fault." Travis responded gravely.</p><p>"He was a great man! I must honour him in the greatest way possible!" Saying that, Oden rushed off and back with ingredients and a large wok.</p><p>"Is he… cooking oden?" Brook asked.</p><p>"Hey! You're disrespecting my father's remains! Stop!"</p><p>As Oden started honouring his memory in his own way, Brook and Travis recognised the action for what it was. Benny was confused, and David was nonchalant.</p><p>"Please," Travis began, "it is his way of honouring Katsuzo-san. Leave him be."</p><p>Oden perked up at Travis's words, and swallowed. "Yes! After all, he was great. What better way than to commemorate him with oden and a drink!" Saying this, he took a swig and laid down the sake bottle. "We shall drink together again, in the next life!"</p><p>He then got up to leave, but then stopped and turned to Brook.</p><p>"You're a sailor, aren't you. What's it like out there?"</p><p>Brook grinned. "It's glorious. You are free to sail the seas for as long as you please. That is freedom."</p><p>Yorki materialised and asked, "We're actually both dead, you know."</p><p>Oden started walking, and told them, "Come with me, and tell me how you're still alive."</p><p>As the Undead Duo talked to Oden about Devil Fruits, Haki, and Grand Line weirdness, Benny suddenly noticed a large fire in the distance. "What in the Grand Line is that?"</p><p>Dapper rushed by. "I heard it's a white boar the size of a mountain. They call it the Mountain God!"</p><p>Benny gaped. "God? Weird title."</p><p>Said 'God' rushed into the area.</p><p>Suddenly a young but large boy rushed past him with a sword drawn. He stabbed the boar, but it simply shrugged him off.</p><p>"Kin'emon!" a young sunglasses-wearing boy yelled, Brook and Oden hot on his heels.</p><p>"Kid's got guts. Alright… my turn!" Oden grinned.</p><p>Running forward, he sliced straight through the large boar, freeing everybody trapped inside.</p><hr/><p>"It looks like I've been disowned. Oh well! I've always wanted to get out of the capital." Oden spoke cheerily.</p><p>"I will have to make my leave now." Brook replied.</p><p>"No worries, Ol' Bones! Thanks for the info about the outside. See ya soon!"</p><p>As Oden walked away, with a loyal Kin'emon and Denjiro hot on his heels, Travis had turned to Brook.</p><p>"I have decided, to honour Katsuzo, I will join your crew."</p><p>David laughed. "Guess, we've grown on you, eh?"</p><p>"Not in a good way, shithead!"</p><p>"Yohohohohoho!"</p><hr/><p>To be frank, he knew it was only a moment of time until this happened. Considering how absolutely crazy they were…</p><p>BIG NEWS!</p><p>LARGE SCALE BATTLE BETWEEN CHARLOTTE LINLIN AND PORTGAS D. ROUGE</p><p>ISLAND WAS OBLITERATED</p><p>BOUNTY UPDATES</p><p>It had been three weeks after Travis had bade farewell to his comrades on Skysbane Island. They were in the middle of the ocean after a raid on a Marine Base when they got the news.</p><p>'Witch-Demon of the Seas' Portgas D. Rouge—750 million berries</p><p>Charlotte Linlin—600 million berries</p><p>Oh, and Roger had broken 700 million.</p><p>Travis had earned himself a rather large bounty for himself also. The rest of the major crew members also had their bounties increased.</p><p>'Dead Bones' Brook—533 million</p><p>'Ship Demolisher' Laboon—175 million</p><p>'Killer Sax' Benny—225 million</p><p>'Gun Luck Henry' David—130 million</p><p>'Calico' Yorki— 250 million</p><p>and</p><p>'Doom Drummer' Travis—99 million</p><p>"Dammit! Rouge ratted me out! That bitch!"</p><p>"What is it with Yorki and pissing off Marines?"</p><p>"Drum—sound-waves—<em>what?</em>"</p><p>Brook jumped up and everyone turned to look at him. "What say we have a concert? We have this many musical performers anyway?</p><p>Benny grinned. "We've been waiting for this moment, Captain."</p><p>David cried from the helm, "Where to?"</p><p>Brook was struck by nostalgia. "The Sabaody Archipelago. We'll come back to the New World soon."</p><p>A great cheer struck the boats.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE! I'll have more time in future, so I should be fine. Exams are also nearly over, so good times.</p><p>Anyway, more liberties with bounties, we've got Oden here too (can't forget Oden, can we?) and I've inserted Rouge in here too. Rouge being here was heavily inspired by the Ao3 series 'Watashitachi wa Roger kaizoku desu' and you should really check it out.</p><p>Again, so so so sorry.</p><p>In other news, Travis should be the last OC in my story. Every other OC will be irrelevant and non-existent.</p><p>I will be taking so so so many liberties with God Valley. We just don't know much about it. Hopefully Chapter 1000 might tell us something, but I'm holding my breath.</p><p>Next update in around a week (I've forgotten my deadline).</p><p>Oh, my word count will be around 3000 per chapter now. It's a nice baseline.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Concerts, Tales and a Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mostly about concerts and Roger.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: It's me! Back with another chapter of 'With a Yo Ho Ho!' Anyways, my exams are over! And I got marks better than my whole class! *rejoices*</p><p>Enough about my personal life. Now, for the review responses. Just 1, though… I'd have thought that Roger, Travis, Oden and Rouge would have warranted more..?</p><p>Hopefully, my retelling of God Valley can be accurate. When extra info is given to us I'll probably end up editing this entire chapter. Enjoy!</p><p>Nearly forgot. God Valley will be next chapter.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I also don't own these lyrics of Crazy Rainbow. Those belong to the Youtube channel One Piece Music, and I will put a link here for it.</p><p>www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3x2O6ZfVi8</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>-3 Years Before God Valley-</p><p>-Paradise-</p><p>-Sabaody Archipelago-</p><hr/><p>"Captain! We're back! At the Archipelago!"</p><p>"Okay, Uri. Please dock over there…"</p><p>As Brook guided the two ships over to dock, Travis marvelled at the spectrum. Benny lightly slapped him on the back, while saying, "Great sight, eh? You'll be seeing it for quite some time yet. Let's go!"</p><p>Once they had docked in, about five larger ships surrounded them.</p><p>"Your 500 million bounty will be mine, Bones! Give up or be annihilated by my 1,000 strong fleet!" a squeaky voice started.</p><p>Brook facepalmed, and gestured to Laboon and Travis. Understanding, Travis pulled out his drum, and boarded Laboon.</p><p>The giant whale immediately rushed straight through the nearest ship, Travis jumping to another and banging his drum. The enhanced soundwaves bounded straight through the ship, destroying it.</p><p>In no time whatsoever, the bounty hunter ships had been eradicated.</p><p>As Laboon and Travis returned, Yorki materialised and asked Brook, "Now where would we be going?"</p><p>Brook smiled. "To a certain place run by a certain woman."</p><hr/><p>Said certain woman was very, very shocked when nineteen pirates showed up at her front door. Welcoming them in, she enquired what they were doing here.</p><p>"Well, Shakky, we're just taking a break from the New World. The Archipelago sounded good this time of year."</p><p>"Quit the bullshit, Brook. How did you find me, and what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Yohohoho! In that case, may I please see your panties?"</p><p>Yorki angrily punted Brook out of the bar with a cry of: "Manners, Brook! You don't say that!" as Shakky watched on, amused.</p><p>When Brook returned, he told Shakky that he had his sources. As far what he was doing here, well…</p><p>"What do you reckon a concert would be like here?" Brook asked.</p><p>"Well, there would be a lot of pirate publicity, as well as Marine interference."</p><p>"Perfect. Crew, we're off to compose ourselves some songs!"</p><p>(Bone to be Wild and New World were some of his best, but he'd need new ones as well. Maybe the others knew something.)</p><hr/><p>Paul was a dedicated Marine. Fighting for justice, and to uphold it.</p><p>So when he saw pirates setting up some kind of makeshift stage, he knew he should probably report it in. Then he realised, they weren't doing anything illegal, they were just setting up a stage. Quite legally, as he could see someone spending beri to buy wood.</p><p>Pulling out his Transponder Snail, he called HQ.</p><p>"HQ, HQ, this is Bravo 26. Do you receive me?"</p><p>"Get on with it."</p><p>"Uhh, there are some pirates setting up a stage. Legally."</p><p>"So it's fine. Return to your post. Out."</p><p>That was enlightening. The pirates had set up their stage by now, and were setting up what looked like large Video Snail screens, and instruments.</p><p>People were starting to crowd around now, and Paul decided to continue watching.</p><hr/><p>It was time. Brook watched as Benny tuned his saxophone, David strummed his guitar and Travis prepared his drum. Brook pulled out his own guitar (he didn't question having two guitars in the band) and remembered the opening song they were about to perform.</p><p>"<em>Darling, darling…" </em></p><p>The guitars started strumming, and everyone else joined in playing.</p><p>"<em>Sailing on the cobalt blue, the clouds float above the sea!" </em></p><p>By this time, many of the people in the plaza had started noticing.</p><p>"<em>Hanging out, just me and you! Our time is now, and soon you'll see!"</em></p><p>Some had started cheering.</p><p>"<em>Smile with all your heart, as you go past the problems that await you. Keep your hopes alive, never look down upon yourself, just cast a magic spell,"</em></p><p>Now the majority of people had started watching and smiling, and that brought a smile to Brook's face.</p><p>"<em>We will get through!"</em></p><p>"<em>Crazy crazy rainbow star! Twinkle twinkle rainbow star! Fast-paced premonitions, just like the colours from all the rainbow beams."</em></p><p>People were now flocking to the plaza like moths to a flame.</p><p>"<em>Crazy crazy rainbow star! Come with me and we'll go far. We're just fallen angels, shooting arrows into our hopeful dreams!"</em></p><p>Brook stepped back to let others have the spotlight, and David strolled up with his guitar, and sang.</p><p>"<em>Crazy crazy rainbow star! Twinkle twinkle rainbow star! Within the cobalt blue, seven colours will come to our surprise!"</em></p><p>"<em>Crazy crazy rainbow star! Twinkle twinkle rainbow star! Abandon all your worries, your troubles show through the mirror of your eyes."</em></p><p>David stepped back, and everybody belted out the final lines.</p><p>"<em>Let me comfort you, my love! I'll hold you tight within my glove! We sure are fallen angels, just singing our hearts all out form up above."</em></p><p>"<em>Darling, darling…"</em></p><p>The song finished, to the crowd's deafening applause.</p><p>Brook grinned. "Who wants more?"</p><p>The shout that came in response was answer enough.</p><p>"Alright, our next song! Bone to be Wild!"</p><hr/><p>-2 Years Before God Valley-</p><p>-New World-</p><hr/><p>Brook grinned. They had been touring through many islands throughout the seven roads of Paradise, and their publicity had increased by many times. There had been many times where the Marines had tried to capture them, but all of them had failed.</p><p>There were many surprises with this though. One time, Roger had showed up and requested a rendition of <em>Bink's Sake</em>, and the Rumbars had happily complied. Then there was the time when <em>Rouge </em>of all people had shown up to a concert, and wasn't that a surprise.</p><p>Unfortunately for civilians in Paradise, they had moved to the New World recently for the next part of their tour. Fortunately, the now-called 'Soul King' was much more popular there due to the lack of Marines stopping them from supporting a pirate. Pirate rockstar, but still a pirate.</p><p>Then Roger decided to show his opinion by pulling a Yorki and burning Marineford.</p><p>Upon this reaching Yorki's ears, he had rejoiced and partied for the entire afternoon. Which led to how he was now, sitting on the deck, drinking milk. Oh yes, and Yorki was still drunk. Very, very drunk.</p><p>"Oi, Benny! Get me more sake! David, get us to Marineford! Or Garp, whichever's closest!"</p><p>"Why the hell would I have a way to find Garp?" David shouted back.</p><p>"Doesn't matter! Benny! Where's that damn Sake? As Second Mate of this crew I command you!"</p><p>"I'm the Second Mate, spiridiot!" Benny countered.</p><p>"The hell does that mean, jazz bastard?"</p><p>"Spirit idiot, you spiridiot!"</p><p>The two continued to bicker as Brook saw a News Coo and paid for the paper. Recognising the usual notice about the 'Soul King's next tour location, he then saw that his epithet had been changed to 'Soul King.' Took them long enough.</p><p>"Captain, we're approaching the island!" a crewmate called Skit shouted. "Want any flashy entrances?"</p><p>"No, just dock in. Ray, Lenz! Prepare the stage!"</p><p>Yes, it truly was a great time.</p><p>*splash*</p><p>"Who threw Benny into the water?"</p><p>"Yorki! You idiot!"</p><hr/><p>A tradition between the New Rumbar Pirates and the Roger Pirates was to meet up once a non-concert month and trade stories and tales. Mostly about pissing off Rouge and the Marines.</p><p>"Okay, so there was this one time, when I had infiltrated the Marine Base, crept up to the Vice Admiral in charge and BOOM! Socked him right him the face! No Haki, it was purely natural!</p><p>"So Captain was fighting Newgate, and I saw an opportunity and managed to cut off a bit of his moustache! I nearly died afterwards!"</p><p>"Remember that prank we pulled on Rouge? That was brilliant! Ah, but we must mourn Drenavin. A loss we can never forget."</p><p>"MY ARM IS STILL BLEEDING, YOU ASSHOLES!"</p><p>"Yes, a very unfortunate loss."</p><p>"Barkeep! More drinks all round!" The extremely drunk bartender hastened to comply, quickly catching the money Roger threw at him despite being incredibly inebriated.</p><p>As the pirates continued to eat, drink and share stories, Roger yelled out, "I got something that beats all of you!"</p><p>Benny grinned, and started recording using a hidden Tone Dial. "Do tell."</p><p>"Alright! So this one day, I managed to break seven of Garp's rib bones, peek on Rouge and not get destroyed afterward, and get Rocks to retreat for once!"</p><p>Rayleigh sighed. "Captain, Rocks only retreated because Garp was there. Even he knows that Garp plus Roger is absolute madness."</p><p>"I also got to fight Newgate again! And his good dragon friend Kaido!"</p><p>"Kaido isn't Newgate's friend."</p><p>"Oh, okay."</p><p>Stopping the Tone Dial, Benny quickly ran out the door using his Devil Fruit and sailed the <em>Big Benny </em>out of the port to where Rouge was waiting. Handing the Dial to her, he quickly sailed away from Rouge's ship before an explosion of Haki and a loud shout of "ROOOOGGGGEEERRR!" filled the air.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the bar, Roger was talking about how he had officially been granted the title of 'New World Emperor' by the Marines to join Rouge and Rocks when the explosion of Haki happened.</p><p>Benny then burst into the door, shouting, "Get the hell out of there! Let's go before we're—" he cut himself off and rushed off while shouting, "Laboon! Please delay Rouge for a while!"</p><p>The ridiculously sized whale literally just blocked Rouge's access to the port using his massive body.</p><p>"Go, go, go!" David shouted as he dashed over to the <em>Rumba</em>. The rest of them followed, Roger Pirates included.</p><p>As the three ships sailed out of the port, Brook did a quick numbers count with his Observation Haki and found three people missing. Fortunately, it was no-one on his crew.</p><p>Unfortunately, it was Roger, Rayleigh and Gaban.</p><p>"CAPTAIN! WE'LL REMEMBER YOUR SACRIFICE FOR GENERATIONS!" the Roger Pirates shouted.</p><p>(Later, Travis would tell Brook that their battle lasted for five days, and that Rouge had won. Roger had still managed to break her favourite polearm weapon though, which was an impressive feat.</p><hr/><p>-1 Year Before God Valley-</p><p>-New World-</p><hr/><p>The New Rumbar Pirates had eventually circled back to Sabaody, playing a final round of <em>Bink's Sake </em>for their many loyal fans. Like many others, it had been attacked by the Marines. However this time, they had sent a certain Vice-Admiral. Namely, Sengoku.</p><p>Unsure of his own abilities, Brook had decided to simply retreat by then, as he knew Sengoku was quite strong.</p><p>Over the next year, they had returned to the New World, robbed a corrupt kingdom of all its riches, given it all to an exceptionally poor town they had found, and had also grown stronger.</p><p>Brook was now able to have Yorki fully physically appear for longer, though draining on his own energy, due to his personal link with him. He could also make some of the original Rumbars appear in spirit as well.</p><p>Yorki had become learned in Armament especially, and had trained himself in it to a truly exceptional degree.</p><p>Benny could now whizz around a battlefield as if it was second nature and could easily dispatch enemies with his saxophone and the Song.</p><p>David could now snipe someone with a pistol from easily several hundred metres (or half a mile).</p><p>Travis's drum soundwaves could easily burst the internal organs of an unsuspecting person.</p><p>The rest of the crew weren't as strong, but could still hold their own, and most of them knew at least one form of Haki.</p><p>On one venture in the New World, their mettle was tested especially when they happened to pass upon Kaido's division of the Rocks Pirates.</p><hr/><p>"Soul King Brook… you don't look like too much of a challenge. Get lost before I kill you for being in my way."</p><p>"Now, now, now. Young man, you should know to respect your elders. I didn't earn a bounty this high by doing nothing after all."</p><p>"Wororororo! You have respectable strength, I'll admit that. But you seem to forget I am stronger."</p><p>A MEMBER OF THE ROCKS PIRATES</p><p>KAIDO</p><p>BOUNTY: 600 MILLION BERRIES</p><p>Brook rushed forward at the imposing figure of Kaido. The mighty figure swung his kanabo at Brook, who blocked with a <strong>Soul Parade</strong>, freezing the weapon. Leaping onto it, he ran to Kaido and jumped into the air.</p><p>Aiming downward, he shouted, <strong>"Swallow Banderole!" </strong>and dived at Kaido, sword-first.</p><p>Before Kaido could counter, he shredded straight into Kaido's chest, causing a deep wound and freeze burns. Shouting in unexpected pain, he grinned as he moved quickly to Brook, slamming him into a wall.</p><p>Struggling, Brook rose and swerved out of the way of Kaido's next swing, aiming his sword at Kaido again. Quickly, he Shaved straight past Kaido, then again and again. Every time he did this, he initiated a <strong>Three-Verse Humming: Soul Notch Slash, </strong>until pausing after the tenth pass and sheathing his blade.</p><p>"<strong>Thirty-Verse Humming: Soul Notch Slash!"</strong> As he said this, ten cold cuts erupted on Kaido's skin.</p><p>Kaido was slammed back, clutching his wounds. His crew shouted in fear, "Kaido-sama! Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine. This has just been a better fight than I've had in a while. I might even have to use <em>that.</em>"</p><p>Saying this, he quickly Shaved past Brook himself, with a cry of <strong>"Thunder Bagua!"</strong></p><p>Brook was knocked back, rolling on the ground several times. Getting up, bones cracked, he groaned in pain.</p><p>'Though, I do believe this is weaker than the one he used to defeat Luffy-san with. Perhaps because he is younger?'</p><p>Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he pulled out and drank some milk quickly, replenishing his bones, before unleashing a frozen flying slash at Kaido. The Zoan-eater was incredibly surprised that Brook was still standing, but still managed to quickly dodge out of the way.</p><p>"Well, it looks like the rumours Linlin have been spreading are correct. You are very, very strong. It seems I have finally found a worthy opponent. You are lucky, skeleton. Few have received the pleasure of seeing this."</p><p>Finishing his sentence, Kaido began transforming into a dragon, rising higher until his full bulk was exposed. Panting, Brook grinned. It was just a bigger target.</p><p>Kaido then unleashed a <strong>Bolo Breath. </strong>Dodging under it, he rushed to Kaido's chest area and flew past his with his blade, slicing Kaido's chest from top to bottom.</p><p>"<strong>Song of Scratches—Blizzard Slice!"</strong> Brook slashed out a cut with all his energy to penetrate the tough skin.</p><p>Kaido fell backwards, but not before shooting a scythe of wind at Brook that decapitated his skull.</p><p>"Kaido-sama!"</p><p>"Well fought, Brook. I respect your strength. Though you are now dead for real! For I have surpassed you!</p><p>"Yohohohoho! I would think twice about that statement."</p><p>Kaido could only watch as Brook's skull reattached itself to its body. Scowling, he turned back into a human and retreated to his ship. "We shall meet again, Soul King!"</p><p>"Don't speak as if you are wise. For you are not. You are but a child compared to my experience."</p><p>Kaido moved to attack in anger, but coughed up blood and fell.</p><p>"Kaido-sama! You're bleeding out from all those cuts!"</p><p>As Kaido's ship moved into the horizon, Brook fell down, exhausted. Before he passed out, he issued one more order.</p><p>"Someone…go find Roger. We're paying him… an early visit."</p><hr/><p>Roger would prove elusive to be found, and it took elusive following of the Log Pose to find him.</p><p>He was on Lodestar Island. The final island of the Log Pose, but not the last one of the Grand Line.</p><p>"Brook, you finally made it! Took you long enough! I heard about your fight with Kaido, that was impressive." Roger spoke.</p><p>"Eh, it was okay. So, it took you this long to find Lodestar?"</p><p>"I swear, the damn thing keeps moving on me and my Log Pose kept pointing in the wrong direction. Now, it just doesn't even work! Well, at least I got here before Rouge. I swear if she…"</p><p>Brook looked thoughtful. "I know someone who can get you a Twin Capes Pose if you need one."</p><p>Roger grinned. "Crocus, right? Sounded like a nice guy."</p><p>Suddenly, Brook's Transponder Snail started ringing and he quickly picked up.</p><p>Loud noises immediately filled the room, and a voice Brook recognised as Oden's responded.</p><p>"Brook, ol' pal! It only took ten tries to get this working! Anyway, I've become Daimyo of Kuri!"</p><p>Brook beamed. "Congratulations, Oden. Perchance you could tell me who is shouting in the background?"</p><p>"Oh those are my retainers! There's Kin'emon and Denjiro, you met them in the Capital, but there's also Kiku and Izo from Ringo, Kanjuro from Kibi, Raizo from Udon, and Ashura Doji from Kuri! Guys, this is Brook, my old pal from outside."</p><p>Brook's eyes widened in surprise. The future Nine Red Scabbards? His hesitation was broken by Roger who snatched the receiver and said, "Hi Oden! My name's Roger, I'm Brook's pal and rival pirate. How are you!"</p><p>"Well Roger, I used to want to sail on the sea, and I still do! But I have duties now, as Daimyo of Kuri. Maybe I shall see you out on the seas eventually, but for now it will have to wait. You seem like a great guy!"</p><p>The retainers' chatter filled the room until Oden said, "Gotta go bye see ya!" and hung up.</p><p>"Well," Roger began, "he seems like a nice guy."</p><p>Brook and Roger continued to share tales all throughout the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: My god, that was a real beast of a chapter. I really put in some creative thinking into this. Oh, and 'Thirty Verse' is essentially 'Three Verse' done ten times quickly with one sheathing and a lot of Shaves.</p><p>Anyway, SIR will update on the 19th, so yeah, there's that. YHH will update in about a week.</p><p>God Valley next chapter, and my god I'm excited.</p><p>See ya then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. God Valley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our favourite skeleton and his crew and friends have arrived at God Valley. Who knows what will happen now...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Ehehehehe, deadlines. Yes, I know, I'm stuffing up completely. I have decided to remove my update schedules from the page so people won't be yelling at me to update already. It's for the best. Also I have heavily updated my profile so PLEASE LOOK.</p><p>I'll edit chapter 5 in response to chapter 999.</p><p>Anyway, on with the chapter! GOD VALLEY COMMENCE!</p><p>Last things last: I made a Discord! Here's the link.</p><p>discord.gg/SCEZcZ7aWn</p><p>Bonus points if you play Bee Swarm Simulator.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. One Piece is owned and written by Eiichiro Oda.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE YEAR OF GOD VALLEY</p><p>38 YEARS BEFORE THE CURRENT STORYLINE</p><p>GOD VALLEY</p>
<hr/><p>It was a stormy day when they docked on the island. The New World was pelting everything they had on the people there.</p><p>Some of them endured it. Some of them left, unwilling to bother with it.</p><p>Others, well…</p><p>"Slave! Stop moving! You're dripping water all over my premium rug!"</p><p>"It just had to rain on our trip here, didn't it!"</p><p>"We are World Nobles! Masters of all! Surely even the rain would know that!"</p><p>The only sounds in response were groans coming from the hastily constructed umbrella-made-out-of-slaves.</p><p>"Your Grace, maybe it would do your Grace a favour if we moved away?" a dutiful assistant asked.</p><p>The older Noble scoffed. "Inconceivable! We came all this way, we can wait out a little rain. Children, behave! Whining won't solve all of your problems."</p><p>The assistant thought this was incredibly ironic, considering that whining <em>could </em>solve their problems, but wisely decided to shut up.</p><p>Things were much less peaceful on the other side of the island…</p>
<hr/><p>"Alright you maggots! We've received reports that some World Nobles are staying here! Seems like they didn't learn from the last time we killed some, so let's do it again!"</p><p>As the Rocks Pirates cheered, one Edward Newgate grimaced. "It has to be some kind of misfortune that this is the only thing I enjoy on this crew…"</p><p>Kaido walked up to him and clapped him on the back. "Nonsense, Newgate! At least we get to rid those wastes of air from existence again!"</p><p>"Yeah, that's right! Lighten up, Newgate! I can feel it! It's a good day today!" Shiki agreed.</p><p>"No it's just—something feels off today. Like there's a storm brewing. A large one, for even New World standards…"</p>
<hr/><p>"With a yo ho ho, and a fare thee well…"</p><p>The Roger Pirates were celebrating on their ship after a battle, which they had won handily.</p><p>"Did you see how Rayleigh crushed that guy's brain matter?"</p><p>"Yeah, it exploded everywhere!"</p><p>"So cool!"</p><p>"And Captain did something with his Haki to literally wilt the other Captain's fingers!"</p><p>As the crew shouted about recent exploits, Roger spun the helm around. "Listen up lads! We're going to the Rumbars! We haven't seen them in ages! Plus, I need to tell Brook the news!"</p><p>A great cheer befell the Roger Pirates.</p>
<hr/><p>"Garp! When you get restationed you don't go to Marineford to get rice crackers instead!"</p><p>"But Senny…"</p><p>Groaning, Sengoku quickly transformed and threw Garp as far towards the New World as he could. He wouldn't be surprised if the thickhead went several metres through the Red Line before he stopped.</p><p>His Transponder Snail immediately started ringing and he picked up.</p><p>"Senny! I'm okay!"</p><p>"I know that you dunderhead! Now get to God Valley already. You don't want to displease the higher-ups even more than you already have."</p><p>"Fine. Why do I even have to perform guard duty for the bubbleheads anyways…" the call cut off.</p><p>Turning to Tsuru, Sengoku quickly asked for some paracetamol.</p>
<hr/><p>"Are you drunk, Samson?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then you're not."</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>The designated barkeeper, Iris, poured out some more alcohol as she surveyed her crewmates celebrating on board the <em>Big Benny</em>.</p><p>"Hey David, do you know how long the Log Pose'll take?" she asked.</p><p>"A few hours. Enough time to sight-see, but not enough to be stuck here. Though, I don't see why anyone would want to be in this rocky place."</p><p>Yorki grinned. "I'll drink to that. Especially in this crazy storm. I swear this is bad for even New World standards."</p><p>Abruptly, the Transponder Snail started ringing. Considering Brook had only given the number to two people, it was a no-brainer who was calling.</p><p>Brook picked up the receiver. "Roger?"</p><p>"Brook! We're coming over for a telling of tales and a party! Plus, you've been made an Emperor!"</p><p>Brook gasped. "What?"</p><p>"Yeah! Along with Xebec, the witch and I!"</p><p>"But…my bounty…"</p><p>"Yeah, it's been upped by 150 million. It's 683 million berries now. Guess they really didn't like your concerts."</p><p>"That would be reasonable, considering how many times the Marines tried to kill us." Travis interjected.</p><p>"But compared to all of yours, it's…"</p><p>"Don't worry Brook!" Surprisingly, Brook heard this from both the Snail and outside.</p><p>Quickly opening the door and heading outside he stared at Roger standing on deck sporting a rather large grin, even in the rain. Next to him, holding an umbrella each, was an equally grinning Gaban and an exasperated Rayleigh.</p><p>"Hey Brook! The Marines finally had the decency to up my bounty to above one billion, so that's nice!"</p><p>Rayleigh then groaned, "Captain, manners first. Permission to come aboard, Captain Brook?"</p><p>"Permission granted, First Mate Rayleigh. Now get out of the rain and cold already!"</p><p>The Roger Pirates quickly complied and ran into the spacious 'get drunk off your ass' room.</p><p>Still in shock, Brook hobbled into the room, and sat down.</p><p>David turned and grinned. "Who's tossing?"</p><p>Pulling out a coin, Gaban flipped it and called heads. As the coin landed tails, David laughed and moved to talk, but the storm started drowning out his words.</p><p>David angrily got up and started cursing Rouge in every single way he could think of.</p><p>That's when a wave of energy passed through all three ships and the majority of both crews, making the majority faint on the spot.</p><p>Roger got up, muttering, "Conqueror's…"</p><p>Joining him, Brook continued. "It has to be Xebec's. No one else's Haki would have been that prominent.</p><p>Roger grinned. "Well, let's have a look at the old guy, shouldn't we?"</p><p>In the corner, Yorki grimaced. "This is going to be a bad idea, Roger. I can feel it."</p><p>While Roger paid him no mind, Rayleigh looked over and nodded.</p><p>As the storm raged on, the conscious members of the two crews, being Roger, Rayleigh, Gaban, Brook, Yorki, Benny, David and Travis proceeded inland. Brook left a trembling Laboon instructions on what to do when the others woke up before he left.</p><p>"Let's hope we make it out of this alright…" Brook whispered to the large whale.</p><p>"Bwooooohh."</p>
<hr/><p>Garp was on high alert as he scanned the area from his perch above his 'baggage'. He could sense presences from across the whole island. Some were malicious in intent. Some were excited.</p><p>There was also one regretting all the life decisions he had ever made in his life.</p><p>Doing a quick check, he performed a quick check of all the threats on this island.</p><p>"Soul King, 683 million. Calico, 250. Killer Sax, 225. Ship Demolisher, 175. Gun Luck, 130. Doom Drummer, 99. Ol' Roger, 1 billion. The Witch-Demon, 1.2 billion. Ray, 340 mil. Gaban, 300 mil. Linlin, 600 mil. Kaido, 600 mil. Shiki, 500 mil. John, 430 mil. Newgate, 800 mil. Xebec…" He cut himself off as he sensed hostile intent rapidly approaching.</p><p>"Alright lads! Who's first?" Through an explosion, the horrifying form of the Rocks Pirates emerged out of the smoke. Many were grinning, clearly glad at a chance to improve their bounty. Some looked calm at the situation. The Dread Captain himself was grinning a lunatic grin, like a demonised version of the one most Ds sported.</p><p>Garp leapt down as the World Nobles were hastily dragged away by their assistants, and spoke. "Well, well, well. Look who it is again."</p><p>"Monkey <em>D.</em> Garp. I made the mistake of underestimating you once. That won't happen again." As the words left Rocks's mouth, he drew his sword and the heavy presence in the air grew tenfold, making the Nobles, their assistants and even some of Rocks' own crew collapse in a faint, frothing at the mouths.</p><p>Rocks continued, "This time I'll make sure you're dealt with for good. After all, we don't want some goody two-shoes Marine to get in the way of my Empire, ain't that right lads?" His crew hastily cheered. Rocks honed in on one member who stayed quiet and bisected him within the blink of an eye.</p><p>"No. A world under you doesn't sound like much, doesn't it?"</p><p>Turning, Garp grimaced at the figure glaring at Rocks. "I came here on rumours that you might be here," Rouge continued, "so that I could end your pathetic life once and for all. It's time for a new lord of the seas, and that is going to be me."</p><p>"Garp. You have two choices: join me in killing Rocks, or fight me." Reluctantly, Garp muttered, "The former would be appreciated."</p><p>"Ahahaha! Children, quit your squabbling and just let me put you out of your misery already."</p><p>"Wow, Rocks. I thought you said you wouldn't underestimate them?" A certain Roger walked out from another path grinning his signature grin. Behind him, his top two and the top brass of the Rumbars stepped out, a determined glint in their eyes.</p><p>Several of the Rocks Pirates glared at the skeleton when they saw him. Their Captain, however, was looking down at Roger. "You. The rookie who tries to take my position on a daily basis. You're dead as well. Just like all the other 'Emperors' here. You aren't worthy of that title!"</p><p>A gunshot fired off as Rocks finished his sentence.</p><p>Holding a pale-faced David's revolver, Brook shook away the smoke from the barrel. "No. You are wrong. Everyone here with that title has earned it themselves, with their own merit."</p><p>"So, Bones? What's that supposed to mean when everyone here is also inferior to me?"</p><p>Brook gulped, then grinned. "That's where you're wrong, kiddo."</p><p>The heavy presence in the air lightened as Roger and Rouge initiated their own Haki. Travis assisted as well, but quickly retracted his Haki once he realised he wasn't accomplishing much.</p><p>"We may be inferior to you individually, which I highly doubt, but together," as Garp moved to interrupt, Brook cut him off with an "including you, Garp, we are far superior to you and your lackeys."</p><p>"Pah. Ignorant words from an ignorant fool. And I'll have you know I'm older than you are."</p><p>Brook grinned. "I'm 142."</p><p>By now Rocks was fed up by the lack of progress on his end. Slapping his face in exasperation, he yelled at his crewmates, "Just attack them already!"</p><p>Said crewmates proceeded onward like moths to a flame.</p><p>"Well," Garp said as he punched someone in the face, "good that he gave us a warm-up."</p><p>As he slashed multiple people away from him to kick a man with a giant silver axe, Roger replied, "Very generous of him. I'm getting impatient though. What say we finish this off fast?"</p><p>Spinning a halberd around to slice John in the face (and leaving behind a very impressive scar), Rouge added, "Way ahead of you."</p><p>The Rumbars were standing on an iceberg fending off the colossal tide of pirates, while their Captain was facing off against a flying Shiki.</p><p>Correction—flying half<em>-frozen </em>Shiki. Recognising it as the work of a certain skeleton, Kaido turned away from the fight he was about to enter to charge towards Brook.</p><p>"You got lucky last time, skeleton. I'll kill you!" he screamed as he swiped his kanabo at the determined fencer.</p><p>Channeling the chill of the underworld, he raced ahead before soundave-enhanced bullets came flying through the air. Seeing David and Travis nodding at him, he turned back to see a storm of Haki-enhanced fast-flying bullets penetrating Kaido's skin, making him scream in pain.</p><p>Brook was glad to see his crew holding their own, but something was off about the situation. Namely, <em>where was Kaido's dragon?</em></p><p>After some moments of thinking and slashing Rocks Pirates, he came to the only possible conclusion: that Kaido did not have his Devil Fruit yet.</p><p>'Intriguing…' he thought. Looking to see progress in the battle, he noted that the only members of Rocks' top brass left were Newgate and Linlin. Roger was battling Newgate and Rouge was versing Linlin.</p><p>Meanwhile, Garp himself was driving off attacks from Rocks, who was still trying to remove the World Nobles from existence. Sparks flew as the the obsidian fists and sword clashed again, with both combatants landing hits on the other, but Garp was quickly getting more and more winded.</p><p>Suddenly, Garp's Transponder Snail began ringing, and as it answered, Rocks promptly swore as he dodged Garp's makeshift projectile, slicing it to shreds and spraying blood and gore everywhere.</p><p>Mucus was all over their clothes, there was blood on everything within arms' reach, it was simply plain disgusting.</p><p>Roger certainly commented on such as he raced over to parry Rocks' blows with his own, emitting his Haki to give him some space.</p><p>"Garp, I've got this! Go get changed!"</p><p>"Shut up, pirate!"</p>
<hr/><p>Sengoku had started to feel the effects of the paracetamol when Tsuru decided to open her big mouth and mutter those cursed words, "We should go check up on Garp."</p><p>Pulling out his Transponder Snail, he dialled Garp to listen and immediately cringed as he heard battle noises, wind whistling through the air and… was that sword slashes?</p><p>"The he—"</p><p>The future Fleet Admiral was interrupted by a sound that would be forever ingrained in his (and Tsuru's) head for the rest of his life.</p><p>The sound of a Transponder Snail being dismembered.</p><p>You see, a little-known fact is that when Transponder Snails die, they still transmit their own death sounds a full minute after they die.</p><p>Which meant that Sengoku and Tsuru were listening to a Transponder Snail dying from blood loss after being split into about four dozen pieces.</p><p>Needless to say, the cleaning crew was called very quickly.</p>
<hr/><p>Brook froze the last of the pirates harassing him, while checking around him. Rouge had long since finished off Linlin and had gone to kill Rocks, Newgate (no actually, Whitebeard, he had the moustache) was groaning on the ground, and Shiki, John, and every other enemy pirate had been neutralised. Which left…</p><p>"AARRGGHH!"</p><p>With a jolt, Roger came flying out from Rocks' direction, sporting several large cuts. Turning to his crew, he shouted, "Get me some bandages, then get the hell out of here!"</p><p>Rayleigh interjected. "Don't worry, I'll worry about Captain. You get your crew out of there."</p><p>Yorki piped up. "Right. I'm mostly alright, but the others aren't exactly in fighting shape."</p><p>He pointed to the limping Travis, David nursing a twisted arm and Benny with several broken limbs.</p><p>Gaban stopped from where he was about to approach Rocks. "Brook, I'll go with you to get these guys back to the ships. I may be good, but I'm not a monster like Captain and Ray." He put away his axes, picked up Benny and Travis and ran back to where the ships were.</p><p>Brook sighed, before quickly chugging down some milk and picking up David to run after Gaban.</p>
<hr/><p>ONE LEFT</p><p>ROCKS D. XEBEC</p><p>THE PENULTIMATE HOUR OF THE GOD VALLEY INCIDENT</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: So…why I haven't been updating as fast as I have promised. There are several answers—nah just kidding. There is one answer.</p><p>You see, since the holidays started, I've had to go camping for about a week. As well as this, before the holidays, my school does a weird thing in which for the second half of term 4, it puts in a term '1A' of the next year, which is pretty damn hard, with assessments and everything.</p><p>Lastly, I've gotten back into Bee Swarm Simulator. If you don't know what it is, search it up. I used to play it a lot back in 2019, then stopped, then I've started again recently.</p><p>So anyways now I have to balance BSS, reading and writing fanfiction, trying not to spark the ire of my parents, and do my holiday homework (yes I have holiday homework). Because of this, I will have to make my updates less frequent.</p><p>If you follow both of my fanfics, I'm afraid I'll be working on SIR: Canon Omakes next, and then SIR proper. If you don't follow both of them, please go to my profile and read my other story.</p><p>As I said, I do have a Discord now. Here's a link: discord.gg/SCEZcZ7aWn</p><p>There, or in PMs, could any of you give me any ideas for what to put in Chapter 7? I'm running out of ideas (and ways to write fight scenes).</p><p>Anyways, thank you for being patient with me, and hope to see you soon with another chapter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Anyway that's my first chapter. It was born out of a desire to see Brook time travel fanfics, and well, this is the result.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>